This specification relates to determining location information for images.
The Internet has enabled access to a wide variety of resources, e.g., video and/or audio files, web pages for particular subjects, news articles, images, etc. The Internet also provides Internet users with access to a variety of systems for interacting with, creating, and managing resources, such as cloud storage systems for storing data and social network sites for uploading and/or publishing images, videos, and messages. Various resource management systems allow Internet users access to a variety of resource management services, such as image management systems that facilitate organization, display, searching, and sharing of image files.